


Expose My Heart (podfic/art)

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic and Art for Aria's story<br/>Sam doesn’t need a bodyguard.  He doesn’t.  No matter what Genevieve says.  So he maybe kinda sorta got kidnapped.  That was his own fault.  He’d be careful now.  At least, that’s what he thought until he got a good look at said bodyguard.  Dammit, could you say cliche...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expose My Heart (podfic/art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



****

**Title:**   Expose My Heart  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : [Aria_Lerendeair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)

 **Reader:**  [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Sam/Cas  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length:**   1:52:41  
**Summary:**  
Sam doesn't need a bodyguard.  He doesn't  No matter what Genevieve says.  So he maybe kinda sorta got kidnapped.  That was his own fault.  He’d be careful now.  At least, that’s what he thought until he got a good look at said bodyguard.  Dammit, could you say cliche...

The original work can be found [Here](http://aria-lerendeair.dreamwidth.org/1701.html)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Aria_Lerendeair/Expose%20My%20Heart.mp3)

 

I had so much fun creating this. I can't even. I love this story and Aria is amazing as usual.

 


End file.
